


Damnation So Devine

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Umino Iruka, Hades Kakashi, Implied Unhealthy Relationship, Kisses, Let Hades Be Soft, M/M, Persephone Iruka, Zeus Mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: The god of spring is not a particularly strong god but he is much desired. When Mizuki decides he would like to lay a claim on Iruka the flower god prays for help and helps comes his way in the form of Kakashi Hatake, god of the Underworld.





	Damnation So Devine

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't been that long but I missed writing these two. This idea came to me in the woods while I was listening to Florence and the Mchine. Enjoy! Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) on tumblr for all the Naruto opinions! Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

“Oh Iruuuuuuka!” 

Iruka tore through the field, the sun hot on his skin and the long grass seeming intent on tripping him.

“Come back, my lovely flower!” The voice called, the sound of thunder and lightning overhead as it neared, “Come and play with me, that is all I require.”

Mizuki had taken an interest in Iruka half a season ago. He was powerful, of course, his long golden hair and his lightning powers were revered among all the gods. Iruka was a god of spring, flowers sprung where he walked and stayed permanently braided in his hair. His friends made quite sure he knew that he should not spurn Mizuki but the god made Iruka nervous and he was no stranger to his, ah, dallianes. He knew Mizuki had a temper, he knew that he was quick to act on it but never in a million years did he think he would be running from Mizuki while the god spoke of dirty things and attempted to draw the lightning down to strike Iruka.

* * *

 

“I will know you, little flower prince!” Mizuki yelled, “I will know you in all the very best ways.”

“Anyone.” Iruka gasped, his chest burning from running, he clutched his side and looked around, sweat dripping from his face. “Please, please, anyone, please.” the cackle grew closer and Iruka desperately tried to think of a way to use flowers to keep him at bay and then the ground opened and he was falling through the earth with a gasp.

When there was light again Iruka was being caught bridal style in a pair of strong arms. Around them was a garden full of softly glowing jewels and fat glistening fruits. He looked up, a mismatched set of eyes blinked down at him, a mask covered most of his face but there was no mistaking who was holding him. Kakashi Hatake of the underworld had an undeniable presence about him.

“Wha…?” Iruka gasped softly as he was carefully placed on his feet, staring up at the god.

“You asked for help.” Kakashi answered simply. He was tall, his hair giving him extra height. His eyes, red and a dark blue, were hiding a soft smile as he reached to brush grass from Iruka’s shoulder. “I could not ignore it.”

“Oh.” Iruka whispered, he had heard stories of Kakashi being terrifying and merciless, a plague of a god presiding over his kingdom of the damned with an iron fist. But the god in front of him looked less menacing and more tired. He looked like he could use a nice long nap and a hot cup of tea. Iruka felt a flower blooming in his hair and knew without looking that it was pink. This man was lovely.

“Pretty.” Kakashi said, a grin rising that Iruka could see even under his mask, he reached to touch it and Iruka smiled a little shyly. “The blush is prettier though.”

Iruka giggled and Kakashi opened his mouth to say more but the sound of thunder above and wails outside the door cut him off.

“Dammit.” Kakashi cursed, moving to place his body before Iruka just as the door banged open and Mizuki stormed in, his body shining so brightly it hurt to look at him.

“Oh Iruka,” He simpered, looking from Kakashi to the god of spring behind him, “Has this horrible man stolen you from me?”

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked, his voice bored even as his stance shifted to defend.

“My little flower of course!” Mizuki announced, gesturing to Iruka with a lazy hand, “He’s dying to be away from you and your dead I’m sure, especially after you captured him, Kakashi, how horribly rude. To steal such a lovely little flower’s innocence.” He pouted at Iruka, “Poor thing surely needs some comfort after such an ordeal.”

“I most certainly do not.” Iruka snapped, “I came here of my own will, Kakashi--”

“Has frightened you into saying all of this.” Mizuki cut him off and looked at Kakashi with slimy reproach, “Dreadful man that you are.”

“Watch yourself, thunderer.” Kakashi’s voice was like smoke and he stepped closer to the glowing god, his dark power radiating from him as he looked down at the disgusting smile. “For we both know that this is my domain and you hold little power so far from your sky.”

“And flowers belong under the bright blue sky.” Mizuki growled back, “So I am taking Iruka back to his place, far from you, and close to m-- Hey!”

Over Kakashi’s shoulder Mizuki watched as Iruka tore into a pomegranate and shoved a handful of seeds into his mouth, chewing loudly and swallowing. The myth of the fruit of the Underworld was widely known, a single bite would trap you below the ground forever. The god of spring tore into the fruit with relish. Next to the furious sky god Kakashi stood in stunned silence. Iruka moved around him, handed Mizuki the now empty pom and smiled, his teeth red from juice. “The king of the underworld is going to be showing me around my new home now, please leave before he and I find a more creative way to throw you out than the front door.”

The two elder gods stood in silence before Kakashi moved over to Iruka, resting an elbow on his shoulder and leaning against him. “You heard the man, find your own way out, Mizu, I have a new god to show around.”

Lightning crackled and the garden smelled of ozone as Mizuki silently raged and, with a final sneer at Iruka, disappeared. A large scorch mark remained in his place.

“Always so dramatic.” Kakashi remarked, watching as Iruka leaned down and pressed his hand to the mark, flowers blooming beneath his fingers. The god of the dead was mesmerized. “You… you didn’t have to do that…” When Iruka looked up in askance Kakashi gestured to his mouth, “The pomegranate, you didn’t have to do that.”  

“Well,” Iruka stood and poked at his chest lightly, “You weren’t doing anything, figured one of us had to take the lead.” Kakashi huffed and Iruka grinned, turning to the castle, “So does that make me your husband?” Iruka asked with a grin that could only be described as flirtatious.

Kakashi laughed and leaned in to rest a hand on the small of his back, he watched as more flowers grew in this bold little god’s hair, “You are extremely sure of yourself, Iruka Umino.” He commented, smiling broadly when the god rolled up onto the balls of his feet and kissed him sweetly.

“You’re very kind for a god of the dead.” Iruka replied, their lips just a breath apart. Kakashi allowed the god to take his hand and lead him from the garden as if Kakashi were the stranger and Iruka the king of this domain. He licked his lips and tasted pomegranate.


End file.
